Titans Wiki:Policy
Official Policy on Titans Wiki is a set of guidelines, rules, and codes of conduct to be followed by its visitors and editors. Policy is subject to change at any time. Behavior *Users are expected to behave as they are expected to in public. Treat other users with respect and courtesy. *Vandalism is strictly prohibited and will result in immediate discipline. *Handle disagreements, debates, and arguments responsibly and among yourselves. Administrators will likely not ban users simply for hurting feelings. However, if one continuously violates rule 1 (respect and courtesy) in doing so, disciplinary action will be taken. In short, an administrator may choose to issue a light warning if someone is obviously gently teasing another user, but harassment, especially repeated harassment, will be dealt with in the manner the administrator(s) see(s) fit. *Keep profanity and sexual references to a minimum. It is advised to keep these to actual canon occurrences within the media. *Please do not harass administrators regarding your discipline, especially on other Wikis or other Titans Wiki-affiliated sites. Lack of civility will not be a factor in your favor and may lead to harsher disciplines, especially if you attack an administrator uninvolved with the conflict. Role-playing *Role-playing is tolerated, but not advocated. *Keep role-playing within the Live Chat or specific blogs/discussions for role-playing. Any spillover into other discussions or articles will result in an immediate ban. Legality: Video *Posting links to or embedding video of any full episode/film that is not from DC's new streaming service or an authorized vendor/channel (iTunes, DC’s YouTube pages) is strictly prohibited. This is a violation of international copyright law and is not simply a clause in the Titans Wiki policy. *Short clips are allowed, but exercise good judgment on posting these. Music videos, story analysis or synopsis videos, or anything else fan produced (including "Youtuber" content) is considered fan material and should only be delegated to discussion threads and/or comment sections. Miscellaneous *Users are not required or encouraged to reveal their ages, but Wiki in general prohibits use of these sites to anyone under 13 years of age. *Use of multiple accounts is also strictly prohibited by Wikia. *Before making the decision to make massive changes (mass merging/deletion, categories that would impact many pages), please discuss your proposal with one or more admins, or open a blog post detailing your thoughts. Warnings *Admins are required to give a warning before banning a user unless it is for a heinous offense (adult material, illegal material, etc.) or repeated infractions. When banning, a message on the user's talk page is to be placed indicating why. Ban duration is up to an admin's digression, but should normally be from 1-3 days unless it qualifies as the "heinous offense" or repeated infractions instances. *Warnings are not to be removed from a user’s wall; they are important for other admins to see. Removing a warning will result in a ban. Sources and Citations This Wiki is for factual information only. Fan-made characters and works are not appropriate for usage in Wiki articles. Also, a plot synopsis is a word-for-word reposting of the synopsis used to advertise the episode (such as in a TV listing) and not a brief summary written exclusively by a user. If an item seems like it is fan-made or cannot be easily proven by viewing a work or by a simple search, a user (likely an administrator) may use the template to produce the text , meaning that they are requesting a first-hand source for the item in question. An official source, or a secondary source with its information directly from an official source qualify as sources. Fan blogs, profiles, sites, and accounts that do not meet the criteria for the latter do not qualify. If a proper source isn't found, an administrator may choose to delete the tagged information. If an article needs to be given a name even if there is not a canon one available, a user may include a disclaimer at the top of the article in italics. Common acceptable non-canon names are the name of the character in an alternate continuity or a widespread fan term. Once an official name becomes available, the article can be renamed to that name, with an optional redirect pointing to the previous name. * Category:Browse